


Unpicked Stitches

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Mouth Sewn Shut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet from my RP blog: the prompt was saarebas!Anders and Zevran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpicked Stitches

Zevran’s hands are immeasurably gentle as he perches upon the mage’s thighs very slowly dragging the thread picker over his lips. It is smaller than a real blade, and he had been wary of using such a thing.

"It will scar." He murmurs, and his voice is melancholy. Anders only hums his response - but then, how can he do anything else? There are so many threads through the mage’s once-pretty lips, and Zevran takes care.

It must hurt, but Anders makes no sound; Zevran is gruesomely reminded of the Dalish  _vallaslin_.

”There.” He says quietly, and he begins to very carefully draw the detached threads from the other’s flesh. Anders closes his eyes, and Zevran thinks of how they found him, under an Arvaarad’s control rod.

For once, Zevran had played rescue; Hawke and the others had been the assassins. 

"Can you speak?"

"It feels odd." Anders whispers, he sounds positively parched - Zevran hands him the glass of water on the bedside table, and Anders sips from it, carefully. He dribbles a little, but Zevran has a handkerchief ready. "Thank you."

"How long…?"

"Two months."

"I’m sorry."

"I’ll heal." Anders murmurs, and his head drops forwards, its weight warm against Zevran’s chest. Gently, carefully, the assassin strokes through the other’s hair, soothing. "I’m glad to be home."

"We’re glad to have you back."


End file.
